Sod Off
by Naz
Summary: Short Marauders fic Sirius is having a bad day, and Remus only makes it worse. R&R is appreciated.


A/N—Just something I did one night (8/26/06) when I couldn't get to sleep. Very short, & probably not very good. Partially inspired by the Shoebox Project (http/community. especially in reference to Remus' nose. I do not lay claim to any of the characters mentioned herein. R&R is appreciated.

"Sod off, Moony."

For once in his life, Remus Lupin was tired of being told to sod off. Furthermore, he was also tired with complying.

"I will not," Remus said stubbornly, much to Peter Pettigrew's surprise. His eyes widened noticeably. No one—_no one_—spoke like that to Sirius Black. James Potter was also taken aback, but he was careful not to betray his shock. But neither of them matched Sirius' level of surprise. His eyes became confused, he opened his mouth-- &, for once, was speechless. It wasn't only that people rarely, if ever, seriously talked back to him, but also the fact that it was _Remus_ doing the back talking, not someone like Severus Snape or Rodolphus Lestrange. Sirius could snap back at _them._ But Remus was his friend—usually.

He has already forgotten what started this whole affair, only that it had to do with Remus sticking his good-natured but very large nose in Sirius' business. Most likely schoolwork & his failing grade in History of Magic. Remus usually did this, & usually it did not annoy Sirius. But his behavior was volatile & depended heavily on how his day had been, & if it had gone badly, any negative feelings came out in sulking or anger. Today happened to be one of those days, & Remus had unfortunately picked such a day to loosen the grip on his self-control ever so slightly.

"_What?_" Sirius hissed, eyes still murky with confusion behind his fringe. "Moony, I am _not_ having the best day—"

"You're not the only one, you know," Remus interrupted. Peter was now gaping at them, & James' brow was furrowed. He had known Sirius for far too long to think that this would end nicely. For Sirius, although disliking his family, had still been raised in the privileged way of rich, spoiled children, & had been frequently allowed whatever he pleased. There were times—like now—where that old personality resurfaced.

"So?" Sirius spat back, rather weakly. "I'm just in a bad mood, for shit's sake. Aren't I allowed that?" Remus' face hardened. Peter seemed enthralled at the unusual display.

"It doesn't mean," Remus began, "that you can act as if everyone should obey your every whimsy."

"That isn't what I'm saying!" Sirius snapped. "Jesus _Christ_, Moony! Just leave me the fuck alone." Unfortunately, at that moment, the Potions professor was ordering people into groups, & was about to pair off the Marauders, when Sirius grabbed James & said, "You're with me." They went far off from Remus & Peter; James giving Remus looks of sincere apology while Sirius violently chopped up a spring of Daphne. Remus smiled grimly & shook his head before turning around to await the explosion of the dungeons, whether from his & Peter's lack of expertise or from an explosion of Sirius' anger.

---------

It was getting deeper into the night, & Sirius still had not finished his essay for History of Magic. McGonagall, being alerted his failing grade, had demanded he raise it, pulling him off the Quidditch team until he did so. The team, of course, had been dismayed; James & the captain were outraged, but nothing could overturn McGonagall's sentence.

Sirius felt miserable & exhausted, but the essay was due the next day. He checked the clock. It was a quarter to eleven. He sighed heavily, staring at his half-finished essay. He was interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

He looked up & saw Remus, still dressed except for his shoes. His eyes narrowed almost immediately. "What?"

"I thought you could do with a bit of this," Remus said, pulling a chocolate bar out of a pocket in his robes. "Unless, of course, you still want me to leave you alone."

Sirius sighed & his shoulders slumped. His head hit his desk with an alarmingly loud thump. "I'm _never_ going to finish this," he moaned. "Never, _ever._ I am doomed. _Doomed._"

"No, you're not," Remus said, saving Sirius' inkbottle from certain death. "Here, have the chocolate." Sirius complied, taking the bar, unwrapping it halfway, & taking a bite. Remus had also rescued his essay, pulling it out from under a head of hair that was beginning to rival James'. He was reading it when Sirius peeked at him from under his hair & said, "Moony, I'm sorry."

Remus nearly dropped the parchment. "You whaa?" was all he managed to articulate.

"I said I'm _sorry_," Sirius repeated, sitting up. "I was a huge berk today. It's just that…" He played with part of the bar wrapper, trailing off. "Things haven't been too good lately."

"What's wrong?" Remus asked, his brow knitting together in concern.

"It's nothing," Sirius said, biting into his bar again.

"But—"

"It's nothing. Really Moony."

"You were rather upset," Remus pressed gently. He knew his danger, but exhaustion had subdued Sirius, & the chocolate was placating him further.

"Aside from my grade & being dragged off the Quidditch team?" Sirius said. "My mother sent me a letter today." He rolled his eyes. "Called me all _sorts_ of mean things. I fancy I rather pissed her off." He took another bite.

"I'm sorry," Remus murmured. "If I had known—"

"No," Sirius interrupted. "Because you were right."

"No, I wasn't," Remus sighed. "Sirius, you hold things in too much—"

"You're one to talk."

"—So that things usually come out angry. Did that make any sense?"

"Only slightly," Sirius said with a small grin. Remus' shoulders drooped.

"But Moony, I'm not the only one," Sirius said, shooting Remus a knowing look.

"That isn't the point." Remus placed the essay back on the desk. "Now. You need to finish this."

"See? That's what I mean," Sirius said, but was silenced by a tilt of Remus' head & a frighteningly stern look. "Right." He cracked his neck & Remus flinched.

"That's disgusting," he said. "I bet it's bad for your neck, too."

"Oh, Moony," Sirius sighed. "That's so like you."

-owari-


End file.
